Un espíritu indomable
by Axel Alastor 22
Summary: Después de sufrir su vida pasada, llegando a lo mas bajo del mundo sin importarle en mínimo su vida una mala jugada le hace ir por un camino para vivir dificultades que se perdió y ahora son nuevas. Mas no sabe que ese nuevo camino lo llevara a la grandeza.


**Hola a todo/as y sean bienvenidos a este, mi nuevo fic**

 **La verdad no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo escribí, pero ya está hecho.**

 **Naruto siempre ha sido una serie que me ha gustado y me formulaba ideas que podía escribirlas en mi cuaderno cuando no conocía el final de la serie y ahora puedo publicarlas.**

 **No sé si de nuevo tengo que decir que no me gusta el Overpower o el Godlike a menos que está bien definida la historia.**

 **Pero me veo en la penosa situación de informarlos que a pesar que al principio se verá un poco así, más adelante se mostrara el limitante de nuestro protagonista**

 **Tampoco pondré Doujutsu ni Kekkei Genkai que no tiene o estipulen sin razon, no me gusta. Naruto es un Uzumaki y se queda así, ni que Rikudou Sennin regalándole toda cosa para ponerlo invencible, que poder maldito o cuanta bestia con colas, ¡dios! Uzumaki es y Uzumaki se quedara en esta historia, de que le ponga otra cosa es porque cualquiera que entrene lo puede obtener.**

 **Pero que sepan que no porque no me gusta o no puedo escribirlo no quiere decir que no me fascinen las historias de otros. ES mi Fucking opinión y perdón si ofendo a alguien.**

 **Pero para ser sincero ya tenía un borrador de esta historia pero cuando lo quise escribir tenía unos problemas para subirlo y se borró todo. T-T puta vida.**

 **Pero antes de nada, quiero recapitular algo, soy novato aun, tengo fallos que corrijo a diario. Así que pueden pasar, y lo más importante, solo espero que mi idea no le quite la inspiración a otro, pero sé que puedo sacar lo mejor de esto, y les pido a los que lo lean que si me equivoco o algo, díganlo que no me desalentara si no lo contrario.**

 **La serie y el manga de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor original.**

 **Referencias:**

Hola diálogos

(Hola) pensamientos

 **Hola** Bijus, invocaciones u otros seres

"hola" cartas, mensajes, etc.

Capítulo 1: Un comienzo para mal.

Veamos a la aldea de Konoha del país del fuego, una de las aldeas shinobi más poderosas de las naciones elementales, a la vez una de las que se enorgullece de su compañerismo y solidaridad, también una de las aldeas que tienen mayor número de los clanes más famosos de todo el continente

Eran las 5 de la mañana en ella, los puestos nocturnos comenzaban a cerrar y algunos de los shinobis estaban despertando apenas para ir a cumplir sus respectivas misiones que les fueron encomendadas por el Hokage, el líder de esta aldea. Que apara variar el cual también se despertaba ya que el día anterior fue su día libre.

Él es un hombre joven de cabello rubio desordenado ojos azules una mirada si bien relajada pero a la vez seria, era nada menos que el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, o mejor conocido como "kiroii senko", un héroe para su aldea y una amenaza para las otras.

Fue de camino al baño bostezando de flojera a asearse después de unos minutos ya estaba vestido con su atuendo de trabajo, uniforme estándar Jounin con un haori blanco con llamas rojas.

Ya estaba saliendo de su habitación pero miro una vez más a su esposa que un seguía dormida ya que ella regresaba de una misión el día anterior por eso estaba exhausta.

Ella tiene pelo largo y lacio de color rojo, si estuviera despierta se vería que sus ojos son de color violeta, era Kushina Uzumaki, al igual que él, la última de su clan. El clan Uzumaki, uno de los clanes mas fuertes y que fue de las primeras alianzas de esta aldea pero ahora estaba casi extinto por solo pocos miembros que se contaban con los dedos de una solo mano. Así que solo le sonrió y salió con cuidado para no despertarla.

Caminando despacio fue a ver dos puertas a lado y ahí era la habitación de su hija, Kasumi Namikaze-Uzumaki, una chica de 12 años que era idéntica a su madre a su edad, solo que ella era rubia con el cabello largo, ojos violeta y 3 marcas como bigotes en las mejillas.

Una prodigio según los aldeanos, los demás clanes y profesores, pero aun así no le quitaba el miedo de mandarla una misión peligrosa llegado el momento y por si fuera poco en ella recae una gran responsabilidad, ser la jinchuriki del "Kyubi" el más fuerte de los 9 Bijus que estaba en el poder de diferentes aldeas.

Su esposa era la anterior recipiente de la bestia de colas, pero el día en que dio a luz un hombre enmascarado se la llevo débil y así logro liberarlo, comenzó a destruir Konoha y con ella muchas vidas, al salvar a Kushina el no tuvo otra opción que encerarlo en su hija recién nacida aun sabiendo que daría su vida con tal de ello, pero no fue así y logro salvar a su hogar y su familia.

Si bien la primera vez que ella lo supo fue algo impactante pero tenía derecho de saber porque su entrenamiento tenía que ser un poco más riguroso que el de sus amigos, para poder controlar un día ese poder no solo para no caer en influencia de él, sino para poder proteger a su hogar, sus amigos y su familia.

Ella con determinación lo acepto y con orgullo vio como ella se esforzaba cada día para mejorar, más la diferencia entre sus compañeros es que no tenía mucho tiempo libre, igual ella no se quejaba y seguía adelante.

Al ver que estaba durmiendo plácidamente cerro con cuidado la puerta y se disponía a salir de su hogar, pero se detuvo al ver la puerta que estaba en frente al de ella. Con pesar la abrió con cuidado, era una habitación con una cama sencilla, una mesa de noche y un armario, más lo que le deprimía... es que estaba vacía y sin usarse.

Uno de sus más grandes errores en la vida, tanto como padre como Hokage. Pero como le dijeron, tenía que seguir adelante no solo por el sino por su familia, así que la cerro y con destello amarillo desapareció de su hogar llegando a su oficina a prepararse a lo que vendrá hoy ya que tomo una dura decisión y… sabe que lo que está por hacer no le gustara a alguien en específico.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo y en otra parte de la aldea más concretamente cerca del "monte Hokage" donde estaban las caras de sus líderes desde el primero hasta el último, ósea el cuarto. En un departamento un chico de 12 años apenas estaba despertándose con flojera ya que se había desvelado. Algo que no le molestaba en realidad y solo se encamino al baño a prepararse.

Al salir se pudo apreciar que tenía cara redonda, tenía el pelo negro desordenado que le llegaba hasta media espalda amarado en una cola, los ojos de color azules y lo que distingue en el eran 2 franjas como rasgaduras de color morado en cada mejilla. Vistiendo una camisa negra y unos pantalones cortos se puso a hacer su comida.

Este chico era Haruto Kurogane, para muchos creen que es un civil normal pero no saben que él ya es un ninja, y no uno cualquiera sino experimentado que había hecho misiones de alto riesgo que ponina en peligro la vida de uno… él es un Anbu.

Los Anbu son un grupo de shinobis de élite de cada aldea ellos reciben sus órdenes directamente del Kage, para misiones de alto rango, tales como asesinatos, torturas y rastreos de ninjas desertores o traicioneros, éstos son elegidos por las capacidades únicas de cada uno. La edad, sexo, origen y rangos anteriores no implica en la decisión.

Pero en Konoha, existía una clase especial de Anbu conocido como Raíz. Esta organización fue creada y dirigida por Danzo, uno de los ancianos del antiguo consejo, el cual enviaba a sus miembros en misiones que él creía que beneficiarán a Konoha. Los miembros de Raíz eran entrenados para abandonar todas las formas posible de emoción con el fin de seguir las órdenes de Danzo sin cuestionamiento alguno... el era de ese grupo.

Desde que tenía 8 años él fue entrenado por la Raiz, su entrenamiento fue prácticamente un infierno pero dieron sus frutos cuando ya lo asignaban a misiones de gran importancia. Es conocido por la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea y para bien o para mal el de otras.

De hecho muchos tienen expectativas altas puestas en el para ser Capitán Anbu, incluso muchos lo llegaban a comparar o incluso que podría superar a uno de los antecesores de dicho puesto, un traidor de Konoha por masacrar su clan propio, Itachi Uchiha.

Por desgracia eso tendría que tardar, ya la Riaz se disolvió hace unos meses después de la muerte de su líder, Danzo Shimura y el que lo provoco no fue otro que Orochimaru otro gran traidor y un miembro de los "Densetsu no Sannin".

Nadie sabe la razón de porque estaba ahí, ya sea que Danzo planeaba una rebelión junto con él y el trato salió mal u otra cosa, pero al final él ya estaba muerto.

-En realidad esto se apuesto difícil desde entonces- murmuro mientras lavaba lo que uso para comer.

Y es que al ser de la Raiz perdías prácticamente tu identidad como persona, Danzo lo siguió al pie de la letra ya que destruyo todos los documentos de los miembros, la mínima información o rastro de que nacieron en este mundo la ha borrado permanentemente.

Pero Haruto sabía que eso solo era el inicio de muchos problemas, la mayoría de los miembros de Raiz eran exiliados o renegados que son peligrosos categorizados algunos como rango A, Konoha no toleraría eso, lo más posible es que los ejecuten a la mayoría y a los otros los deportarían a sus aldeas originales... aunque él era la excepción.

Knock! Knock!

Llamaron a su puerta y con calma fue a ver quién era, pero con un kunai escondido en su espalda, al abrir un poco solo suspiro de alivio.

-Solo eres tu- dijo abriendo más la puerta para ver a un hombre con el traje de Jounin estándar peli plateado con su banda protectora tapándole el ojo izquierdo y una máscara tapándole la mitad del rostro, el renombrado ninja que había copiado más de 100 jutsus, Kakashi Hatake.

-Sabes que esa no es forma de hablarle a un superior- le dijo con voz despreocupada viendo como este se guardaba arma.

-No hay motivos porque no sea precavido- le comento viéndolo seriamente -Y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto ya que rara vez venia y era solo por llamado del Hokage.

-¿Que no puedo pasar a saludar?- le pregunto con una cara boba, o lo que su ojo destapado le daba a entender, pero al ver como tenía de nuevo el kunia en la mano suspiro -Está bien, Hokage-sama solicita tu presencia.

Suspiro con pereza y algo de molestia -¿Ahora que hice?- se preguntó, las veces en que iba solo era para reclamos.

-No, no hiciste nada- le respondió inmediato sabiendo lo mal que se llevaba con el Hokage.

Pero este solo parpadeo confundido -Entonces ¿es para una misión?- pregunto muy intrigado.

Pero vio como el peli platino se puso un poco nervioso no le dio buen augurio -Mejor que te lo diga el mismo- y con eso desapareció en un cumulo de humo, dejando nervioso al chico al no saber qué pasa.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba el Hokage con su esposa kushina, Kakashi y el consejo de la aldea reunidos en el edificio principal para hablar de un tema muy importante.

Pero aparte de todos los líderes de Clanes, solo había un representante de los civiles. Ya que el concejo se vio muy afectado el mismo día en que murió Danzo, ya que también aparecieron los cuerpos sin vida de los ancianos Homura y Koharu.

No hay que decir que después de eso el consejo fue reevaluado para fomentar mejor distribución de las necesidades de la aldea y los civiles ya no tenían tanto poder como antes ahora el concejo era para eso, solo aconsejar y dar votos a las decisiones que su líder tomaría.

Mas si bien perdieron a los miembros en teoría más poderosos en lo que se refería en poder político, pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar y por ahora nada malo ha pasado… o eso esperaban.

-Minato ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?- pregunto aun inseguro un hombre ya mayor de edad el cabello canoso y unas arugas muy marcadas debajo de los ojos, es Hiruzen Sarutobi el antecesor de Minato en el puesto de Hokague.

-Siendo sincero, no- respondió sinceramente -Pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que debemos hacerlo- dijo teniendo una mirada seria.

El sandaime solo lanzo un suspiro junto con el humo de su pipa -Más me preocupa como llegue a tomárselo-

-También creo que no sería correcto, ya él es uno de nuestros mejores shinobis y no creo que sea justo esta decisión- comento Hiashi Hyuga.

-Y no solo eso, prácticamente su vida gira en torno al trabajo y no creo que le cause gracia la noticia- siguió Shikaku Nara.

Solo recibieron un suspiro de Minato como respuesta -Tienen razón, pero por desgracia no depende solo de mí-

Antes que pudieran continuar tocaron la puerta ya viendo que era hora, cuando se abrió vieron como entro un Anbu de baja estatura a comparación de los dos que lo acompañaban junto con otra dos cosas que lo diferenciaban, una era que tenía una bufanda roja puesta y la otra era la máscara.

A diferencia de las normales que son de aspecto animal, esta tenía aspecto de la parte frontal de un cráneo su boca con los dientes salidos pareciendo una mueca, los orificios de los ojos son largos a los lados y por lo abiertos que estaban se pueden ver los ojos del shinobi o solo las pupilas azules las cuales eran frías y sin sentimientos, totalmente opacas lo cual les incomodaba a los presentes y tenía dos líneas rojas verticales en cada lado que bajaban hasta la mandíbula.

Este se arrodillo enfrente de todos -¿Me mando a llamar Hokage-sama?- dijo cortésmente.

-Por favor levántate- le pidió y este solo obedeció -La verdad es que tenemos algo que decirte que podría no agradarte.

-¿Y que sería?- pregunto curioso ya que rara vez lo llamaban enfrente de todos los líderes y más si era para hablar de su desempeño.

Pero ve como se quedan en silencio sintiendo un mal presentimiento, en eso ve como todos se miran poniéndolo nervioso y más al ver como Minato, Hiruzen y Kushina estaban de lo más serios, entonces cayó la bomba.

-Haruto Kurogane por orden del concejo tu rango de Anbu será revocado y tendrás que volver a la academia- anuncio Minato sin contemplaciones

El cual quedo petrificado con ello, estaba en Shock y lo único que podían ver de él era como sus pupilas se dilataban más por la impresión mirando incrédulo al responsable.

-¿C-Como… es p-posible?- pregunto muy impactado por ello

Minato solo suspiro para explicarle bien -Como sabrás después de la muerte de Danzo mandamos a un equipo de para inspeccionar su guarida con ello logramos averiguar que ninguno de sus Anbu eran legalmente pertenecientes a la aldea- explico viendo como

Cuando dijo eso el recobro al de compostura -Lo sé, pero tampoco es raro ver a prisioneros que después del procedimiento adecuado estén trabajando en pos a esa aldea. Pero eso no explica por qué yo estoy siendo degradado- dijo ya mostrándose algo hostil aunque nadie en la sala le molestaba.

-Tienes razón, pero también tiene ver contigo- le llamo la atención el sandaime -Esos shinobis no tiene registro de ningún tipo y solo podemos guiarnos por sus testimonios para saber de dónde proceden, mas no sabemos otra cosa, por lo que tendremos que sacarlos de la aldea o en caso de ser peligrosos ejecutarlos y tú no eres la excepción.

Con eso la sala se puso en silencio, en teoría estaban diciendo que en el mejor de los casos lo exiliarían y poner precio a su cabeza. Pero eso lo confundió, entonces porque rayos debía ir a la academia entonces si ya parecía que lo andan despidiendo.

-Pero tú te podrías salvar- comento Shikaku haciendo que volteara rápido hacia el -Creo que sabes que nuestros números de shinobis que están al servicio están al tanto del Daimon y al enterarse de que los nuestros aumentaron de un momento para otro, esto no solo podría afectar a nosotros sino nuestras relaciones con otras aldeas….

-Pensaran que nos estamos preparando para un ataque a alguna y declararnos la guerra- dijo viendo como la situación era más seria de lo que se notaba.

El Nara solo asintió -En lo que se respecta a ti y a otro... las cosas no están tan perdidas y eso se debe a su edad.

Con eso el moreno abrió los ojos al entender a lo que se refería y no le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo -Quieren decir… que necesito cursar la academia, para no ser ejecutado- termino de decir para ver que al rubio asentir.

No se lo podía creer, tener que pasar lo que queda de la generación de su edad que son por lo menos 3 años estudiando como sostener apenas un kunai con una panda de mocosos que piensan que ser shinobi es un juego y, si no lo recuerda mal, la mayoría son los hijos de los líderes del clan aquí presentes.

No pudo más y retrocedió a la pared apoyándose en ella y deslizándose hacia el suelo sosteniendo se la cabeza con las manos. Los demás solo miraban con pena al chico, era normal esa reacción, ser degradado a menos que un Genin debía ser un duro golpe para cualquiera, pero algunos creían que no debía ser así y se sentían aliviados ¡Era un niño apenas, demonios! no debería entrar en este mundo hasta tener más edad y ya era mejor que la mayoría de los shinobis en servicio.

Kuchina, Mikoto Uchiha y Tsume Inuzuka, veía con tristeza al ver cómo le afecto pero estaban de acuerdo con esto. Debía de disfrutar lo poco que le quedara de infancia divirtiéndose y no arriesgando la vida y la que está más a favor de esto es Kushina, no quería ver como desperdiciaba la vida sin antes vivirla.

-Pero…- hablo de repente Hiruzen -Podemos ayudarte a agilizar que subas de rango con solo presentar los exámenes a la primera.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo rápidamente levantándose con la mirada esperanzada hacia el antiguo Hokage.

Este miro a Minato que suspiro y en contra de la mirada asesina de la Uzumaki explico -Tu entre todos has demostrado no solo que tienes más experiencia que cualquier Chunin, sino una buena capacidad de liderazgo y conocimientos más que aceptables del campo además de poder encontrar diferentes alternativas exitosas a un problemas- tomo un poco de aire para continuar -Por ello sería prácticamente una injusticia no ascenderte…

-Pero…- sabía que siempre hay un pero y no le gusto eso.

-Pero al menos tienes que ir a la academia para tener el mínimo de los registros para decir que eres originario de aquí- termino para ver como volvía a caer al suelo con sus manos en cabeza.

Era oficial, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, pero es que no tenía otra opción, y lo peor es que en otras aldeas es más fácil hacer pasar de un asesino a por un shinobi con años de servicio ahí, algo que de verdad eran buenos los ancianos, ellos sabían cómo encubrir esos casos.

Quedándose unos segundos en silencio se paró y fue despacio hacia la mesa, muchos pensaban lo peor y ya se preparaban a intervenir, pero se detuvo enfrente y llevándose la mano hacia su cara se quitó la máscara mostrando su rostro el cual podía mostrarse un rastro de tristeza.

-Bien… acepto- dijo sin animo resignándose aceptar poniendo su máscara en la mesa.

Los demás solo veían esto con alivio, si bien no podían hacer nada más por el chico, pero agradecieron que no lo tomara de una manera más violenta, hay se dieron cuenta que era más maduro de lo que pensaron en ese aspecto.

-Si me disculpan me tengo que prepara para la semana que viene- y sin más se acercó a la puerta pero…

-Haruto-kun ¿porque para la siguiente semana?- pregunto Mikoto con curiosidad deteniéndolo.

-Porque es cuando comienza el nuevo curso ¿no es así?- respondió con tranquilamente, ya que los estudiantes tenían unas vacaciones cortas por cada año y les tocaba regresar, pero tras eso los demás lo miran como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza poniéndolo nervioso -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto ya sintiéndose incómodo.

-Haruto-kun…- hablo Kushina con algo de pena -La verdad es que regresan mañana a clases.

El silencio reino en la sala por unos segundos

-¿Eso es verdad?...- le pregunto

-Bueno si es por…

-¡¿Pero porque no me lo dijeron nada hasta ahora?!- interrumpió exaltado sorprendiendo a todos, no era la primera vez que les levantaba la voz pero no se ponía así de preocupado -¡No tengo ningún material de estudio que me sirva y no sé si está abierto la tienda todavía… ¡Los papeles de admisión! como rayos voy a entrar si no tengo ninguno, pero… ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre mandarme a la academia de un momento a otro?!- les dijo ya molesto por la noticia tardía.

-Calma- hablo el Sandaime con calma al chico tranquilizándolo un poco -Hemos preparado todo lo que necesitas, ahora mandaremos a alguien a llevártelos, además que estabas en una misión por lo que no pudimos informarte- con eso lo hiso suspirar pesadamente, cuando llegaba de una misión todo lo demás que no fuera comer o dormir le era irrelevante.

-Yo ya me voy, con su permiso- dijo ya rendido comenzando a trazar los sellos de un Shunshin no Jutsu para desaparecer pero antes de ejecutarlo el Yondaime le hablo.

-Na-Haruto… antes tengo que decirte que... estarás en la misma clase que mi hija- le el Namikaze hablo con un gran seriedad a al que los demás también lo imitaron.

El chico se detuvo en el último sello y miro al rubio sin ninguna expresión, pero no hay que decirse que Minato y los demás vieron enojo en su mirada y era comprensible, sin más solo suspiro y lo miro con diferencia.

-No tiene que preocuparse, Hokage-sama- dijo lo último fríamente con ello un remolino se hiso presentes envolviéndolo para luego desaparecer.

Más si les afecto la ráfaga de aire, ya que todos los miembros se despeinaron para atrás de una manera graciosa y más que nadie Kushina, Mikoto y Hiashi que sus cabellos siempre lisos estén totalmente desordenados por ello.

-Bueno- hablo Hiruzen prendiendo de nuevo su pipa e inhalando el humo para soltarlo con calma -Salió mejor de lo que pensé- dijo haciéndoles asentir a todos.

-Aun así me preocupa, la clase de su hija hokage-sama, también están nuestros hijos en ella- hablo Inochi serio preocupando a todos pensando que podría lastimarlos.

-No creo que deban preocuparse- le dijo Kakashi -Si es verdad que puede ser algo rudo, pero él nunca utilizaría un familiar o persona preciada como rehén o para lastimarlos de alguna manera… él sabe lo que se siente eso- susurro lo ultimo y con eso pudo calmarlos.

-Creo que en verdad siempre es así- comentó Mikoto sin motivo arreglándose el cabello llamándoles la atención -No importa que tanto se enojen o se detesten entre ellos… de una u otra forma siempre terminan juntos. Así es la familia- dijo mirando a la pareja que parecía entenderle ya que agacharon la cabeza.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y el pelinegro paso a comprarse la cena, pensando que ahora en adelante necesitara dormirse temprano. Ya se acabó eso de entrenar hasta que su cuerpo grite de dolor, ya se acabó eso de dormir horas y horas sin importarle nada y por supuesto, se acabó eso de ir a la zona roja de la aldea… no, quizás eso aun podía hacerlo.

El punto es que aunque parezca que le quitaron libertades, es que ya le parecía algo monótono el modo de vida que llevaba. Sino era una misión era estar en su hogar o en un campo de entrenamiento incluso podría divertirse un poco con los nuevos. Pero aun no le agradaba la idea de estudiar cosas que ya sabía, quizás le saque provecho en mas de un sentido… quien sabe hasta podría conocer a una linda chica.

Se reía un poco de eso, nunca se le paso por la cabeza enamorarse y menos alguien de aquí… tal vez porque no quería que esa persona recibiera la noticia que murió en una misión y valla a su funeral, aunque también como Anbu no tendría ese derecho.

Ya subiendo a su piso se encontró con un Anbu le estaba esperando con una caja, lo que sospechaba era sus útiles de estudio.

-Kurogane-san buenas noches- le saludo con una reverencia, si bien eran del mismo rango pero es algo que gano con su fama.

-Buenas noches, ese es el material que hablo el Sandaime- le pregunto mientras le entregaban la caja.

-Así es- le contesto pero se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y el enmascarado solo suspiro -Kurogane-san lamento mucho su situación- dijo con algo de pena sorprendiéndolo

-No te preocupes, algún día tenía que pasar. Es lo malo de este oficio, nunca sabes lo que puede venir- dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa

-Aun así muchos no creen que fuera correcto- le dijo sabiendo que la mayoría de los shinobis no estarían contentos si a alguien le bajase de rango de un momento a otro solo por hacer su trabajo.

-Sí, pero ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar- dijo mientras buscaba las llaves -Solo tengo que demostrar enfrente de todos lo que valgo, no es tan difícil… aun así gracias por preocuparse

-En ese caso, buena suerte- y con eso desapareció mientras abría la puerta, algo que les enseñaron es que no se necesitaban verse para comunicarse algo y no lo necesitó para confirmar que ese ánimo fue sincero.

Después al acabar su cena y bañarse fue a ver qué cosas de la caja. No le sorprendió ver los típicos útiles como cuadernos, lápices, borrador, una mochila de corea y una nota para el maestro de la clase a la que asistiría junto con una carpeta de los perfiles de los alumnos que estarían

Le pareció raro eso, quizás quería que informara de ellos para así poder comenzar con buen pie al momento de conocerlos, seria típico de él.

Se quedó leyéndolos y podía ver que se parecían mucho a sus padres en lo físico, de verdad le sorprendió que se quedara en la misma clase que los hijos de los líderes de clanes ¿tanta confianza le tienen para saber que no les hará nada? No es que tuviera rencores con ellos pero no le parecía bien ser tan despreocupados.

Pero quitando a los que parecían aburridos, se quedó mirando solo 4 de ellos que le parecieron interesantes.

Dos eran un chico y una chica pelinegros con los ojos ónix muy parecidos, eran los gemelos Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha, por las calificaciones y una breve explicación de su forma de actuar, podía confirmar que la chica se parecía más a su madre en lo tranquila e humilde y el chico a su padre en lo egocéntrico y arrogante de nacer en una familia respetada.

No es que les desagrade, primero tendría que conocerlos para tener su propia opinión sobre ellos y ahí decidiría como dirigirse a ellos, además de ser hermanos del que puso casi en extinción a su clan.

La siguiente era una chica con piel blanca pelo negro y corto con unos ojos perlados adornando su cara, era Hinata Hyuga, la ex heredera de su clan.

Le sorprendió por qué la hija menor Hanabi Hyuga fue elegida sobre Hinata, ella era una chica de corazón blando a lo que se refería a luchar, se esforzaba mucho pero al ponerla a luchar con su hermana era recia a golpearle, por lo cual la catalogaron como débil y pusieron a Hanabi como la siguiente heredera. Y gracias a los constantes malos comentarios sobre ella a darle un complejo de inferioridad.

-Desgraciados- murmuro con odio por poner a la pobre chica en una difícil situación con toda intención.

Y la última miro con algo de tristeza, era rubia de pelo largo normalmente atado en 2 coletas en cada lado, de ojos violetas profundos y con una radiante sonrisa, como el recordaba.

Era Kasumi Namikaze-Uzumaki la hija del Hokage, una chica con gran potencial y que es muy altruista con sus compañeros, amigos, familia y la gente de la aldea en general, siempre que algo no le gustase o le pareciera incorrecto lo decía sin pensar de inmediato. Era muy amigable con los demás y directa con lo que quiere, sabe lo lejos que quiere llegar y si bien ya tenía el futuro asegurado en sus manos aun seguía esforzándose.

Claro que sus calificaciones en lo temático dejaba mucho que desear pero siempre salía adelante en los exámenes ya que pasaba las noches en que venían estudiando como el demonio, no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y nada… aunque claro todo lo bueno tiene una parte mala.

Y esa sería que ella es Jinchuriki del Kyubi, la bestia que hace 12 años se liberó de su antiguo huésped y ataco a al aldea, ella desde los 7 años ya estaba enterada que tenía a ese ser en su interior, pero parece ser que estaba dispuesta a volverse fuerte para usar su poder y así ayudar a su hogar y familia, algo muy admirable.

Pero todo eso, toda la información que sabía de ella incluso la privada…no venía en la hoja.

Él sabía todo eso de antemano, ya que la conoce, la estuvo vigilando como centinela cada vez que tenía tiempo libre después de las misiones. Cada vez que iba y venía de la academia, cuando salía por cualquier cosa e incluso cuando estaba con sus amistades.

Era raro que sea tan sobre protector, si es que fuera alguien completamente extraño para ella lo seria… pero el no.

Después de todo, era su misión principal velar por la seguridad de su familia... y mas el de su hermana.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba este nuevo proyecto que, como dije, no sé cómo pude publicar otro fic si aún no termino el segundo y eso que solo tendría pocos capítulos, yo y mi locura -_-**

 **Ya se imaginaran de quien se trata este chico y si no pues ¿es que no se vio claro quién es? pero en fin en la siguiente explicare.**

 **Y creo que sería todo por ahora, no olviden si les gusto y si tienen una duda o queja dejar reviews y si las lluvias y los apagones me lo permiten responderé.**

 **Con eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Después nos vemos CHAO!**


End file.
